


You're the Two

by Thatsuperbro



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other, Poly Relationship, Teencast, Triad - Freeform, part of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/pseuds/Thatsuperbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of three sentence ficlets about my favorite group of lovable nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Two

**Author's Note:**

> I went half and half Minecraft/Tekkit-verse and Teencast on these. Also title is from "You're the Two" by the Roches.

Titanium

"YOU PUT ME DOWN BUT I WONT FALL I AM TITANIUM."

"How much longer is the one hit wonder going to be in the shower?"

"Could be hours, Lalna."

-

Blizzard

Being snowed in has its perks, Xephos decides as Lalna helps him unbuckle his armor. He's undoing Lalna's armor when Honeydew comes in, wearing ridiculous pig patterned pjs and bearing steaming mugs of hot chocolate. They are forcefully deposited into their beds and given a mug and kiss before Honeydew retires to his room.

-

Marriage

Xephos considers them married through spirit alone and that the decorations and celebration is fun but not necessary. Lalna has reservations, insecurities about their relationship from his upbringing prevent him from making any moves. It's finally Honeydew who presents them with jeweled rings and proposes they have a "proper dwarven wedding."

-

"Sometimes I catch myself thinking..."

"I was thinking the other day, about home, I mean."

Xephos feels Honeydew wrap his arm around him and he's pulled closer. The stars seem a little bit further away that night.

-

Defective

Things explode and that's okay. They bind each other's broken bones and kiss each other's bruises. They sleep in the giant bed built for three, minding each other and grimacing through grins.

-

Sherlock Holmes

"So when did you two start banging Lalna?" Sips strides next to Xephos in the halls, matching pace with him on the way to the next class.

"Is it that obvious?" Xephos smirked back.

-

Ghoul

Sneaking up on Xephos wearing monster masks may have been the cruelest thing Honedew has ever done. The man screamed and pulled out his sword, hardly giving Lalna time to pull off his mask and apologize. Xephos nicked Lalna on the shoulder and Honeydew takes care of the scientist'a wound while the spaceman gives them a stern talking to.

-

Circle

When Xephos announces he hasn't seen any Disney movies, the room goes quiet and Honeydew gasps audibly. The rest of the evening is spent with popcorn and Honeydew's collection of VHS tapes. Many a pet is hoisted into the air while Circle of Life is recited with the vigor and passion only teenage boys can have.

-

Battleground

In the beginning, the bed is a nightly battlefield. Honeydew becomes unmovable when he sleeps and snores. Xephos clings to whoever he is next to and Lalna kicks in his sleep.

-

Neon

Xephos eyes glow neon blue. Honeydew compares them to sapphires and other shiny gems. Lalna thinks they're alien and worth investigating but the loving looks Xephos gives him keep them from ending up on the dissection tray.

-

Guard

Lalna always votes to stay awake to guard them during the night because Xephos is terrified of the dark and Lalna thinks that sometimes Honeydew likes sleep more than either of them. He thinks he might as well put his insomnia to good use. Xephos stubbornly refuses after a few nights and Lalna finds himself pinned down under a unconscious dwarf.

-

Mustache

"I feel left out of mustache club." 

Xephos laughs and places a kiss right above Lalna's lips. "You aren't missing out on much I promise," he responds.

-

Die

"I can see my mother. She's telling me to go toward the light, Xeph!"

"Honeydew, it's just a paper cut."

-

Hush

His head pounds as gentle hands remove his goggles and Honeydew turns off the light. He settles himself into bed only hearing the quietest whispers of concern from his partners and the rattle of pills beside him. His migraine will be better by tomorrow, he thinks, as long as these two keep this quiet.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen that much of the Tekkit series so I hope everyone is at least semi in line with canon. Crossing my fingers here.


End file.
